


In Peace

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Keith loving Shiro, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Keith listens to Shiro's heart beat on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get *something* out for the fourteenth, but I'm late and not sure how good this turned out :/
> 
> Ah, well. I'm always happy to celebrate Sheith!

Shiro's heart beat beneath Keith's ear, a solid _thump-thump, thump-thump._

The sky was gray black outside the window and glittered with an array of bright, shining stars. Their new home had finally been completed, a two story house next to the shack reminiscent of the one Keith had grown up in. If Keith were to sit up, he'd happily be able to see the shack's silhouette in the darkness.

It had been a year since the end of the war, end of the Galra empire, and peace truly started to prosper throughout the universe. It had been a tough year - there was so much work to do, so much damage across galaxies to be undone, and universe-wide stabilization sometimes seemed like a distant dream - but it had also been an extremely rewarding one. Rome wasn't built in a day, but progress was progress.

Well, it had been a bit more than a year, Keith thought with a little smirk. Between Shiro's beating heart and Keith's face was his husband's dorky Christmas sweater, and Santa's felt, black eye was pressed against Keith's skin.

This wasn't their first Christmas post-war, as they'd gotten married not long after the lions disappeared, but it was the first where they had the entire week surrounding the holiday off. From December 22nd to the 28th, they were on vacation. No Garrison work, no Blade missions, no nothing. It was everyone's present to them for a hard year and some of dedicated work.

Neither Keith nor Shiro were homebodies at heart and they both preferred to keep on their feet and busy, but surprisingly, once their holiday vacation started, they'd practically been glued to their bed - and couch, and kitchen, and TV, and coffeemaker, and the shack, and...well, _home._ It was surprisingly relaxing to do nothing for once, just bask in each other's presence.

And basked they had.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

Keith would never tire of the sound of Shiro's heart, nor of the feel of his hand splayed in his locks while his lovable dork of an amazing leader husband slept.

They needed this time, he had realized quickly into their vacation. Time away from work, time away from stress, time to be content in each other's arms and simply breathe.

He didn't think it was possible to forget exactly how much he loved this man, but being with Shiro the past few days, and only Shiro, had reminded Keith of how much he loved being _with_ him. There was no one else in the universe quite like Shiro. No one as uniquely brave, selfless, determined, heroic, and heartfelt. No one as empathetic and loving. No one as wonderful. It had been _unbelievably_ nice to sit and laugh with him, race in the desert with no concerns other than the wind in their faces, and kiss in the kitchen as they waited for their toast to cook. It felt as though they hadn't done any of these things in forever.

And it was only going to get better from here.

Tomorrow was Christmas. Their families, who they hadn't seen in months thanks to work, were coming to the new house. It would Krolia's first real Christmas with her son, and Shiro's parents were eager to see their son and meet with Keith again. Their friends would visit later, after celebrating with their own families. Coran and Allura, who now finally understood Christmas enough not to be weirded out by it, were excited to fully participate in the festivities this year. Even Kosmo couldn't seem to wait for tomorrow.

Everyone would be together here tomorrow. Everyone would be happy, joyous, crying happily, and more than likely drunk on eggnog. No stress, no worries. There would only be merry-making and silliness. It was going to be great.

Keith snaked his hand into Shiro's, fond of the way their rings glowed in the starlight together.

But most importantly, he and Shiro would be wrapped up in each other on the couch, their loved ones all around them, safe and content.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

They were together again, and _that_ Keith would always be the most grateful for. After everything they'd gone through since Kerberos, he was merely glad to be here, in Shiro's arms, safe, warm, and loved with the one he'd do everything in his power to keep equally safe, warm, and loved.

They were finally allowed to live (and love) in peace.


End file.
